


Innocence

by HauntedVeela99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedVeela99/pseuds/HauntedVeela99
Summary: Scarlett Mannering is a happy-go-lucky, athletic fifth year at Hogwarts. She's close friends with all the Gryffindors, and also with a much reformed Draco Malfoy. Little does she know that being friends with Draco will lead her into more danger than she could have ever imagined...Lucius Malfoy meets her one day in Diagon Alley, and is instantly infatuated. The fact that she is just fifteen doesn't matter to him; he is determined to get what he wants. He hates her budding relationship with George Weasley and follows her whenever she leaves the school, whether it's to go to her new jobs or going shopping at the weekends.As Lucius becomes more and more obsessive, Scarlett feels more frightened. Can she rid herself of her unwanted admirer?





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I completed the original version of this story a while back, but I never liked anything about it; the plot, the writing style and the OC was horrible with no development whatsoever. I’m therefore rewriting the entire story with a new OC and a whole new plot true to the trailer I made several years back! I hope you enjoy the edited, new version of this.  
> The story will now focus more on the OC and her life though Lucius will always be lurking in the background...  
> Michelle Keegan (2012ish) as Scarlett Mannering   
> Elle Fanning as Tallulah Cartwright  
> Fay Dunbar’s unnamed friend is called Lizzie in this story  
> YouTube channel: hauntedveela99 Pinterest (for outfits): hauntedveela

Hidden away in the shadows of an alleyway in Diagon Alley, Lucius Malfoy could not remember ever seeing such an attractive girl. Sun-kissed skin, big brown eyes framed with feathery lashes and long tousled brown hair hanging below her breasts (which were large for her slim frame). She also had very shapely long legs and a dazzling smile. In any other situation, he would go up and confidently introduce himself, get to know such a beautiful woman.

In this case, it was slightly different. The gorgeous girl was stood with his son Draco, who was just fifteen years old, and by the looks of things, she was about the same age. It didn’t stop him from fantasising about her already, but it did stop him from making a move; Lucius had a reputation to maintain.

Watching his son, he realised how intensely he disliked how his son was these days: _weak._ For the first few years of school, he was loud, confident, perhaps a little rude and stuck-up, but very much Lucius’ child. Now, Draco was turning into a quiet, thoughtful and sensitive young man. Lucius had not raised him to be sensitive and make friends with any old riff-raff. He was even friends with the Gryffindor’s these days, though it was a tense friendship he shared with them.

Lucius couldn’t stand it any longer. He stepped out from the shadows lest anyone see him, and strode over to his son purposefully. He decided to take the ‘caring father’ approach, not wanting to intimidate Draco’s friend, and touched him on the shoulder gently.

“Draco. I was wondering where you were.” He wasn’t, truthfully he wasn’t overly bothered; Narcissa had made him come, though at the time he’d wanted to stay at home. Glancing at the friend out the corner of his eye, Lucius was now starting to see the benefits.

“I was just talking to my friend,” Draco said, gesturing at the girl, who smiled politely and lowered her eyes, uninterested. She had a rather confident manner and didn’t appear to be overly shy.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Lucius asked, and there was a glimmer of surprise on Draco’s face. Had Draco ever introduced his friends to his father in the past? Lucius pressed on, “I hardly know any of your newer school friends.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. Father, this is Scarlett Mannering; she’s in Gryffindor in my year.” Lucius smiled as warmly as he could, his mind on her age. _Fifteen._ “Scarlett, this is my father.”

“Lovely to meet you, Scarlett,” Lucius said, extending a hand. Surprised, Scarlett took it, smiling politely again, though this time more warmly. Her small hand was very soft in his.

“You too, Mr Malfoy.” She let go fairly quickly, and looked away, evidently feeling slightly awkward now. There was a silence, during which Scarlett looked around at the Alley and at other people, and Draco eyed his father questioningly.

“So,” Lucius said, trying to stop the excitement in his voice at being so close to her, “why didn’t you invite your friend over this summer?”

Draco shrugged, his face slightly pink. “I went over to her house,” he mumbled. Now that Lucius came to think of it, he had gone to visit a female friend in the summer. He cursed himself for leaving all the parental responsibilities to Narcissa, and also for never paying that much attention to Draco outside of his schooling.

“How lovely,” Lucius said, as his son stared at him, unable to comprehend this new, softly-spoken man in front of him. Scarlett was looking at a group of girls of around the same age as her, and was half turned towards them.

“Excuse me,” she said, and the two Malfoy men stared at her. “I’m going to go now, I’ll see you at school Draco.” She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, while Lucius looked on enviously. “It was nice meeting you, Mr Malfoy!” she called behind her, as she bounded away, long hair flying. She greeted the group of girls, and they all went into one of the local shops.

 “She seems like a nice girl,” Lucius commented. He thought he was being rather subtle, but Draco squinted at him strangely.

“Yes, she is.” There were clearly other things that he wanted to say, but couldn’t put into words. “Urm... shouldn’t we go and find Mother now?”

“Hm? Yes, of course.” The door to the shop which Scarlett was in had opened and somebody stepped out, but it wasn’t her. Together, the two Malfoy’s walked up the street. Lucius glanced quickly into the shop as they walked past, but it was a witches’ clothing shop, so there was no reason to be going in there. Besides, Draco seemed suspicious enough.

They found Narcissa easily in the robes shop, where she was waiting rather impatiently. Lucius scrutinised his wife’s face as Madam Malkin began measuring Draco. She was pale and rather tired looking, and looked old for her forty-one years. He began thinking about Scarlett again, and jumped when Narcissa asked for his opinion on the school robes. Of course Lucius couldn’t care less about whether the robes were pinned just a bit higher or left as they were, but he feigned interest and gave his advice. Finally, after a long and painful half an hour, the robes were bought and the Malfoy family stepped out into the sunny alley.

**Scarlett’s POV**

After talking to Draco and meeting his father, Scarlett had found her friends from Hogwarts. Parvati, Lavender, Fay, Lizzie and Tallulah were all in her dorm at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger was as well, but she didn’t particularly like Lavender and Parvati, so Scarlett spent time with her, Ron and Harry separately. Out of all the girls, she got on best with Tallulah; the two were best friends. They were as different as day and night; Tallulah had very pale skin, was curvier and her hair was a lovely light shade of ginger.

“I met Draco’s dad earlier,” Scarlett told her as the giggling group left to go elsewhere.

“Oh yeah? Was he as scary as he looks?” Tallulah asked, eyes wide as she looked up at her taller best friend.

“No, actually. He was quite nice, I wasn’t expecting it after all the rumours you hear about him.” As Scarlett said this, the strange feeling she had gotten from interacting with him returned. Was it the way he looked at her, or the softness in his voice which she knew wasn’t natural? The looks Draco was shooting at him suggested that it wasn’t his normal way of behaving.

She pushed these feelings to one side; she was here to enjoy herself with her friends before fifth year began. Her friends two school years above her had warned her how hard it was, and just how much work was required. At least, the girls had – Fred and George hadn’t bothered much with their fifth year and told her to just ‘have fun.’ Involuntarily, she smiled at the thought of them. Scarlett had grown closer to the twins in her fourth year, and was beginning to develop the tiniest of crushes on George.

As they stepped out into the sunlight, there were quite a few glances in the groups direction, Scarlett’s in particular. She was a very pretty girl, though she wasn’t beautiful or wildly outstanding. Scarlett had a subtle natural beauty and her sunny nature only added to this.

“Scarlett! There you are!”

Scarlett turned round the second she heard the familiar voice of her mother. Katie Mannering, a short and rather dumpy woman, was waddling up to her daughter at top speed. Behind her, Scarlett’s father Graham was a few steps behind, staring in fascination at the shop windows around him.

“Where have you been? We thought you were with that pale boy, what was his name again?”

“Draco,” Scarlett replied, noticing the group stopping out the corner of her eye. “Sorry Mum, I just wanted to catch up with my friends.”

“Your school friends?” At once, Katie’s face softened as she looked at the five girls stood just a metre away. Immediately, she went to hug each one in her usual friendly manner, with Scarlett introducing everyone. Graham hung back, pulling out his iPhone and examining it.

“Scarlett, love, how do you make these things work round here?” he called to her.

“You can’t, Dad!” Scarlett laughed. She looked at her friends and joked, “Muggles, eh?”

**Lucius’ POV**

Not one of them noticed the tall, long haired blond stood outside the nearby quill shop. He wasn’t paying as much attention to Scarlett now surprisingly, but rather her dad. Recognising the strange device in his hand from the front cover of book on baffling Muggle technology, Lucius came to an unpleasant conclusion in his mind: the girl wasn’t a Pureblood.

“Are you a witch, Mrs Mannering?” he heard one of her friends ask, and almost strained to hear the answer.

“No, love, I’m not, and please call me Katie,” the dumpy woman replied warmly.  

It was only getting worse. Trying not to think about what his former master would say if he knew Lucius was lusting over a Muggleborn teenager, he tried to tell himself that it didn’t matter. She was just a silly teenage girl, not worthy of a high-standing wealthy man’s attention.

Catching Scarlett’s eye, his heart stopped for a second. She smiled for just a second before turning back to her family, but it was enough for him. He would not forget that brief moment.

**Scarlett’s POV**

“Right, I think we need to be getting back home now, Scarlett,” Katie said finally, after everyone had been acquainted. “It was lovely to meet you all, she hasn’t stopped talking about you lot this summer-“

“Mum!” Scarlett said, laughing and feeling slightly embarrassed. “Bye guys, see you next week!”

“Take care,” Graham said, waving (having abandoned his iPhone temporarily). The family turned round and walked back up the street, past the quill shop where Lucius was waiting outside. For some reason, Scarlett was under the impression that his gaze was following her as she walked past.

“Did you see that man back there?” Graham whispered like a child once they were a safe distance away. “He looked real fancy, with all that long hair and those black robes.”

“That’s my friend Draco’s father,” Scarlett said as they got nearer to the Leaky Cauldron. “He’s an... interesting character.”

Scarlett was assuming that this was the last she’d seen of him for a while. Little did she know, this school year was going to be one full of drama, love, fear and obsession...

**I hope this starter chapter is satisfactory! Let me know!**


End file.
